Various types of head coverings are in use for recreational activities, such as, tennis, volley ball and fishing. In participating in these activities, it is desirable to be able to carry one's identification in a safe but hidden part of the head covering or cap. For example, in going to the beach, it is virtually impossible to safely carry identification, credit cards and the like on one's person without danger of loss or damage.
It has been proposed in the past to provide head coverings with pockets for the retention and safekeeping of identification and other small articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,992 to K. Hassler provides for a relatively large space formed between visor portions of a cap but requires substantially complete reconstruction of the cap and is intended more for carrying larger articles, such as, cigarette packages, keys and money.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,384 to H. Von Schlemmer is directed to a pocket which is formed more between the crown and visor portion of the cap and intended to hold larger objects, such as, a flashlight. U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,168 to M. L. Tannenbaum shows a sport cap with a zippered pocket in the crown of the cap. U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,256 to G. B. Sotkin et al discloses a cap with built-in pockets including a zippered pocket in the bill of the cap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,076 to R. J. Gamm discloses a pocket in the head covering or crown portion of the cap having a Velcro closure.
There is nevertheless a continuing need for a head covering in which an identification pocket can be incorporated into the visor or brim of the head covering with a minimum of modification required to the construction of the head cover itself and in such a way as not to detract from the appearance of the head covering; also to permit safe storage of smaller articles without being visible to others except when it is necessary to use or produce the articles, for example, for identification purposes.